The innovation relates to a transport car container with a removable container insert which is mounted for rotation about an axis defined by means of two mounting locations situated at limiting walls of the transport car container lying opposite one another.
The rotatable mounting of the removable container insert serves to maintain the container insert in the same upright position independent of the respective position (i.e. angular attitude) of the transport car container. The changeable car position and, thus, the change of the position of the transport car container generally stems from the fact that profile rails on which the transport car is guided not only proceed in a horizontal plane but also in planes inclined thereto, particularly in the vertical plane; beyond that, there also occur partial sections in which the transport car travels below the profile rail, i.e., in a hanging position. Removable, rotatable container inserts are particularly employed for the transport of liquids in test tubes; on the one hand, one need thereby not close the test tubes, on the other hand certain liquids in laboratory operation are to be protected against shaking.
As a rotating seating, the known transport car container provides two rigidly built-in pivot pins projecting into the interior space of the transport car container by which pivot pins the container insert is suspended with the use of corresponding recesses. Since the transport car container is generally not permanently allocated to a specific transport task, i.e., can optionally travel with a container insert but also without a container insert in order to receive other types of transport material, for example files, the attachment of fixed pivot pins in the interior space of the transport car container proves a hindrance or, respectively, limits the capacity.